


Hysterical

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Kink Week [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 19th Century, Dildos, Doctor Brian May, F/M, Fem!Roger - Freeform, Fingering, Fluff, Freddie is gay, Hysteria, unexpected orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Reginas husband doesn’t want to sleep with her. Luckily he knows someone who can satisfy her needs.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Kink Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614832
Comments: 28
Kudos: 75





	Hysterical

**Author's Note:**

> In Victorian England (1800’s) women would get diagnosed with hysteria. There are a billion reasons to be diagnosed with hysteria, depression up to Talking back to your husband or not being pregnant. 
> 
> Luckily there was a cure for all these ‘difficult’ ladies. All they had to do is go to the doctor.

Regina had thought herself to be lucky to marry her childhood best friend Freddie Mercury. 

Many of her schoolmates had married complete strangers by their families demand.

Freddie, lovely as one could be, had saved her from a loveless life.

Or so she had thought. 

"I'm sorry." Freddie's cheeks are flushed dark red. Regina can't help but pity him, even though she is the one who should be embarrassed, sitting on top of him with her bare chest pressed to his face. 

He doesn't react well to the gesture, unlike her romantic novel had suggested.

Defeated, Regina slinks back under the duvet to cover her breasts. 

Freddie hides his face behind his hands and groans. 

"I-I'm really trying... I promise. You know that right, Reg? I just..." He groans. "I can't get _it_ to work."

"I know." Regina leans in to press a kiss to Freddie's cheek. It is burning under her lips.

Their relationship is not loveless, far from. _Sexless_ that is the problem.

Freddie is tentative and caring, he rubs her feet and buys her the finest dresses. He is lovely to talk to, like a best friend. But Regina craves a different sort of love. 

She wants to mother a child. 

"Freddie... I want to have a baby." 

She isn't sure why she feels so shameful for uttering the words. As soon as she speaks them she hides her face into his shoulder. 

Freddie sighs deeply and wraps an arm around her small body. 

He likes to hug her, keep her warm and close, but whenever she attempts to touch him down south, he reacts lukewarm and his body is irresponsive. 

He loves her, in the way a brother loves a sister. He kisses her forehead and rubs her back.

But there is no desire in his touch. 

"I'm sorry." 

Regina wraps an arm around his neck. "I know."

❋ ❋ ❋

Weeks go by, Regina and Freddie have been married for over five months and they still have not laid together.

She thinks he might have forgotten about that evening. Or repressed the memory.

It had been foolish of her to speak of her desires in such a delicate moment. Freddie had been unable to sexually perform and she shouldn't have kicked him when he was down.

Therefor she doesn't bring it up again.

She spends her days trying to fill the quiet of her house not dying of boredom, while Freddie is off at work.

It isn't easy, but she is too scared to ruin what she has by voicing her wish for a child again.

"Regina?"

She looks up from her novel to find Freddie standing in the door of the living room. She frowns, but then smiles eagerly. "You're home early."

She had read this book five times already and boredom started to drive her insane.

Freddie smiles back warmly. Adoration clear in his dark honey eyes when he steps into the room to sit next to her on the dark green sofa. 

"I have been considering what has occurred between us recently."

Regina puts her book down with a raised eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes." He seems uncharacteristically nervous, but in a good way. His leg is bouncing and there is a smile threatening to tug on the corner of his lip. "I talked to one of my friends, he's a doctor and very up to date with the medical field today."

"Okay?" She says, unsure how it is relevant. 

"He is specialized in uterine melancholy. When I told him how you have been feeling, lonely, tired, headaches, sickly— he immediately knew what was going on." 

Regina doesn't like the fact that Freddie talks about her to his friends, but she keeps her mouth shut.

Knowing that she _too_ talks about her husband behind his back.

"What does your Doctor friend think of me, than?"

Freddie swallows thickly and takes her gloved hand in his, letting it rest on his thigh. "He believes you are suffering from hysteria."

"No."

She retreats her hand as if burned. 

"Freddie! I don't have hysteria. Do I seem hysterical to you?" Upon further examination of her wording she points at his chest. "Think about how you'll answer that, or I will spit in all three of your meals upon preparation."

She is glad Freddie doesn't take offense to her reaction. He gives another handsome smile. 

"Please, Reg." He drags her hand back between his palms. " _Darling,_ I heard things about the remedy, wonderful things. Trust me on this." 

Regina narrows her eyes.

"What kind of things?"

❋ ❋ ❋

"Take a seat Mrs Mercury." 

Regina eyes Freddie's _friend_ suspiciously. He is a tall handsome man in a brown suit. 

He is over by his desk in the far corner of the room. In the middle stands an examination chair, she had seen those before, but not with stirrups attached to keep the legs stretched apart.

Her face goes pink at the sight. 

She had removed her underwear before the doctor had come in, per request. Now she climbs onto the chair, bunching her skirt up and finding her feat fitted into the stirrups. 

"Are you comfortable?" 

Dr May, long boney fingers and kind smile, adjusts her position slightly and offers to prop a pillow behind her head.

"Yes." She says, for some reason breathless. Her chest rises and falls fast and from her angle it looks like her breasts will spill out of her corset if she isn't careful. 

"Good, good." Dr May mutters absentmindedly as he rolls his toolkit towards himself and prepares his instruments.

Regina tries to watch him by straining her neck.

He has a bottle with some sort of ointment and metal tools she finds unpleasant to the eye. She hopes he won't use them on her.

"Freddie, your husband, told me all about your problems recently. It is only common for women to develop hysteria when they aren't pregnant for long periods of time. It is unavoidable and it comes so far for many women, there is no reason to be ashamed."

She didn't feel ashamed before he had mentioned it. "Hmm."

"What we will do now, I will perform a massage on you until you undergo hysterical paroxysm." 

Brians voice is warm and soothing, just like his eyes. 

Regina finds her thighs subconsciously spreading wider as he removes his white cloth gloves. She doesn't know why, but the manner of which he removes his gloves is promising and attractive. 

"You will cure my desire to have a child?" Regina asks, slightly doubtful. 

Dr May chuckles, shaking his head. "I perform massages, Mrs Mercury. Not miracles."

"Right. I didn't think you— Oh!"

She gasps, she hadn't even noticed Brians clever hand had made his way between her spread legs until the warmed ointment drenched finger slides lightly between her folds.

It makes her toes curl and her head fall back onto the chair.

"Oh! Dr May." She gasps. 

Her hands grasp the sides of the chair, she lets out a breathy giggle when his finger continues to prey between her thighs.

She had never been touched there before. Never like _that_.

Warm butterflies flutter in her underbelly. Dr May gets the ointments wetness between her lips and makes it easy to slide his long index finger between them. Slowly, sliding up and down without as much as a hitch.

"Dr May." She moans, her face flushes pink with the obscenity. "W-what are you- ohhh."

He doesn't seem phased by her reaction at all, he gives her a private smile, before concentrating back to the task at hand.

"I'm getting rid of your hysteria, Mrs Mercury." He explains kindly.

Regina had never known how sensitive she was. Every time Dr May slides over the little nub above her entrance, she gasps and her thighs tremble. Then he slides the metal tool into her, it is curved though not wide. He curves it up and keeps it in place.

It is arousing in a way she had never experienced before, other than steamy bits while reading her romantic novels. 

This pleasure is that arousal, by tenfold. 

"Oh- oh. Do that again." She moans.

Dr May raises an eyebrow, his fingers circles over the bundle of nerves again. "Like this?"

"Yes!" She keens, "Please. Oh!" 

He continues to rub her nub with the tip of his finger. The pressure is just right, he is firm and confident, but he is careful with her most delicate parts. 

She finds it hard to breathe in her corset and her toes curl in her heels.

It isn't completely comfortable, but she can't complain.

Wetness trickles between her legs obscenely. She feels dirty and light headed with the pleasure caused by Dr May's clever hands.

"You're doing very well. I don't think much longer."

The feeling that creeps up on her cannot he described in a way other than tingly and warm. It spreads from her lower abdomen all the way to the tips of her ears. 

Between her legs, Dr May speeds up his calculated hand movement. The metal tool presses to her deepest caverns while he rubs and slides, the wetness easing the way.

Regina lets her head fall sideways. Moaning into her arm like a lost woman.

"Y-yes. Ah, yes! Dr May. Please."

She isn't sure what she is begging for, not until it actually happens.

Out of the blue, her eyes roll back into her head and fireworks erupt behind her lids. Her lower body joilts off the chair and she lets out a earnest pleasurable cry. 

Dr May doesn't stop. She doesn't want him to, ever.

The blissful pleasure that washes over her in hot waves, makes her toes curl and heart pound.

Wetness pours between her legs. Dr May rubs, his single finger playing her before-unknown numb like an instrument. He knows her body better than herself.

The aftershocks are still coursing through her body when he lays a palm over her knee.

Reginas legs are shaking uncontrollably. For a monent the bliss clouding her mind and enabling her from speaking coherent words, makes her fear she has gone hysterical for real now.

But soon she is proven wrong.

Dr May slows down his ministrations and drags out the tool concomitantly. The rubbing stops and Regina still gasps for breath, but at least her vision is clearing up and the numbness of her body is replaced by euphoric bliss. 

Tingles. She is tingling all over.

"That is what we call a hysterical paroxysm." Dr May announces proudly. "I think you're all cured now." 

Regina had a loopy grin spread over her flushed face. She nods.

"Me too."

Dr May cleans his hands in the sink, before he offers a hand to help her to her feet. Her legs are wobbly and she giggles. 

He has to lead her out of the door towards her carriage waiting just outside on the curb.

Every muscle in her body is relaxed and her head is blissfully empty for the first time in months.

"Get home safe, greetings to your husband." Dr May offers his goodbye.

Regina bundles herself up in her coat and blinks at him lazily through the small window on the carriage door. She leans her head against the back of the cushion and smiles.

"See you again, Dr May."

❋ ❋ ❋

"Hi, darling."

Regina turns to greet Freddie and offers him her cheek with a blinding grin. "Good evening love, how are you doing? How was work?" 

Freddie raises his eyebrows at her enthusiasm. Regina had looked at herself in the mirror after the appointment this afternoon and she was glowing, he must notice it too.

"You're chipper— you're cooking a shepherd's pie?"

"Your favorite." Regina sighs, leaning back against the counter to examine Freddie from under her eyelashes. 

He boops her nose and follows it with a kiss to the tip.

"I see Brians treatment has done you good." 

Regina fiddles with the cords on Freddie's dress shirt. She shrugs nonchalantly, as if her panties don't grow wet from the sheer memory of how she was touched merely hours ago. "Perhaps so." She smiles.

"I am glad, I only want what is best for you." Freddie says in a sincere caring voice.

Regina can't help but give him an easy smile in return. "I know. I love you."

"I love you too, my dear."

He reaches for her hand and kisses her wrist delicately as if it were the most precious thing he had ever held. Her silly husband, unable to bed her or keep his eyes off their lovely gardener, but so loving as his eyes bore into her soul. 

"Now," He spins her around to face the counter. "Time for pie!"

Regina goes willingly and he wraps an arm around her waist. She lays a her head on his shoulder while she prepares the pie onto two dishes. "You can have your pie under one conditions."

"Shoot." Freddie says.

"Until I have a baby, I get to keep seeing Dr May."

Freddie chuckles and kisses her cheek with a grin. "It's a deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it!!


End file.
